The present invention relates to construction vehicles; and more particularly it relates to apparatus for attaching sound-proofing, thermal insulating, vibration absorbing or decorative trim material in enclosed areas of the vehicle. Such areas may include an engine housing or the like; but the primary area of application is in the operator's cab of a construction vehicle so as to isolate the operator from external noise, heat, cold, vibration or other ambient conditions to enhance his safety and comfort.
In the past, a sheath or covering of sound-proofing material has been applied to the interior of the operator's cabs of construction vehicles by various methods, all of which are time-consuming and sometimes require the use of relatively expensive and complex associated equipment. In addition, some of these methods are impractical in use of field application. U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,150 discloses a prior art arrangement in which threaded weld studs are welded in situ to the walls of the vehicle and a button is force-fitted onto the weld stud to hold the sound-proofing material in place.